


Husbands Who Do Things (Like Each Other)

by jockkurthummel (procrastinationfairy)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, they're married okay they're actually married i had to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/jockkurthummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine can’t quite get over the fact that they’re actually married. 6x08 reaction drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbands Who Do Things (Like Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super excited that they’re married, but my writing brain has been exhausted by my junior paper, so I could only manage a little drabble. But whatever. They’re cute.

They end up renting a hotel room for the night.  Blaine can’t go back to the apartment, and Kurt really doesn’t want to spend the first night as a married couple at his parents’ house.  So they rent a hotel room, and it’s okay because it’s them.

“Remind you of anything?” Blaine asks as he slides the room key into the slot and starts to open the door.

Kurt, who’s already smiling because he’s married, married to  _Blaine_ , feels his grin spread a little further across his face.  “Maybe . . . .  But you’re wearing the bowtie this time around.”

Blaine beams back at him, and then his eyes darken.  He grabs onto Kurt’s tie and pulls him into the room, just like Kurt did at the other wedding.  But this time it’s different.  They don’t fall into each other and start kissing as soon as they enter the room. They flop on the bed and get as close as possible, pushing every limb together and holding each other as if they’d die if they didn’t.

“Married,” Blaine hears Kurt say—he can’t see his face anymore, as Blaine is resting his head on Kurt’s chest, and maybe one of his hands is sliding down to Kurt’s hip and maybe he can’t decide whether to move that hand to the front or back side because honestly, both sides of Kurt are amazing.  “Married.  We’re married.  You’re my husband.”

“And you’re mine,” Blaine replies, lifting his head to peck Kurt on the lips.

“Husband.  We’re husbands,” Kurt repeats.

Blaine grins.  “I like that word.”

Kurt’s eyes scrunch in that way they do when he’s happy.  “So do I.  But only in relation to you.  My husband.”

Blaine hesitates.   He knows it’s wrong; they’re married, and Kurt poured his heart out to him not all that long ago.  But lingering fears, well, linger, and he says, “So you don’t like being my husband.”

Kurt immediately recognizes the problem, and he shakes his head.  “Oh, no, honey, no.  I mean you’re my husband and I’m yours.  I don’t like the word with anyone but you.  I only want to be your husband.”

Blaine’s smile comes back. It’s not like it could stay way very long when he’s married to  _Kurt_. “I only want to be yours.”

“So what should we do, husband?”

“Each other?”

“ _Blaine_.”

“Okay, okay . . . . But I am kind of being serious.”

“. . . Kiss me, you fool.”

“I’m your fool.”

"I would say the same, but I'm not a fool, so . . . ."

"You're not a fool? Are you sure?"

"Well, maybe I am. I did let you get away. Twice."

"So you are my fool."

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Husband.”

“Are we going to talk or are we going to do?”

“Each other?”

“ _Kurt_.”

“I’m being kind of serious.”


End file.
